


A Flame Blown Out

by DarkSandwichLord



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Dungeons & Dragons Online, Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Death, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, Dungeons & Dragons References, Gen, Major Illness, Major Original Character(s), No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, References to Depression, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSandwichLord/pseuds/DarkSandwichLord
Summary: Amnon the Nameless is a demon hunter. Carl Rushmaka is his right hand man and best friend. These two strongly rely on one another and are joint at the hip. What happens when Carl, the only reason Amnon is still alive today, becomes injure and eventually passes away?





	A Flame Blown Out

Amnon was always with Carl when it came to missions or personal affairs. When the leader of the Seekers went somewhere Carl was close behind, but of course that went hand and hand. Carl never went somewhere without Amnon being close behind. They were truly two peas in a pod. The tiefling had grown extremely fond of the large human man who never failed to make someone smile despite if it was frequently followed by a scoff. Those scoffs, of course, usually belonged to the short purple haired man, who, despite finding Carl’s jokes funny, never showed it. He struggled since the loss of his first companion, a close friend who betrayed him in a blink of an eye. Though, the blonde human had managed to sew doubt into the thick walls his short friend had built long before he met him. Long story short, Amnon wouldn’t trade his second in command, his right hand man, and most importantly his closest friend for the world. 

In the end, Amnon didn’t have a choice.

______

The mission up to that point was a blur. It was the usual mission; stop in the tavern, gather intel, find where the demon was holed up and flush them out. Though things hadn’t gone as smoothly as a typical mission; the demon was like nothing they had ever encountered before. Carl had taken a rather rough hit for Amnon, but Amnon hadn’t thought much of it at the time. The creature's stinger had gotten the human in the stomach. The Ranger, in his typical fashion, got a deadly blow on the creature; both of them crumbled to the ground. Amnon could do nothing except watch, frozen for the second time in his life. The human laughed weakly, “Help me up why don’t you?” Amnon could remember the strained humor in his friend's voice clearly. Carl was trying desperately to hide the fear in his voice, if only Amnon had noticed earlier, he could have done something.

“R-right-'' Amnon didn’t stutter, but something had him terrified. The tiefling quickly scrambled to help Carl up, letting the much heavier man rest most of his weight on him. Carl was bleeding heavily and it terrified Amnon. Sure, the man always got roughed up, but it was never this bad. The second in command was the best they had, he was agile and strong, a mountain that refused to allow the elements to break it down. Yet, here he was, leaning against his leader as they made their way from the hell hole that was the demon's den. 

“Carl?” Amnon’s voice was quiet and gentle as he spoke. The blonde man huffed to acknowledge his words, too exhausted to muster a response. “We’re going to get you to the closest inn so I can make sure that stinger wasn’t deadly.” 

Carl let out a raspy, painfilled laugh. “Oh come on, I’m not some Maiden in need of first aid, I’m fine. I just need some rest.” Amnon didn’t give the taller male the satisfaction of knowing that he heard him. 

Carl was always so stubborn. “Amnon, can we set up camp? I need to get patched up before I bleed out.” The tiefling gave in, setting up camp before they reached an inn. The tiefling rummaged in his bag for a bit before bringing over the antivenom he did have on him. He had Carl drink all of it, weary of the unknowns that seemed to surround this mission. Everything went semi smoothly and Amnon was slowly put at ease. Eventually the two made their way to the pass back to the Keep, a comfortable silence fell over the two. The pass was once again blanketed in thick snow, Carl’s least favorite thing. The blonde never missed a chance to tell Amnon the tales he had as a young Ranger working under his father, but he was silent for the first time, alerting Amnon to the human’s strange behavior. 

Amnon’s eyes trailed towards Carl, he was slouched a bit but still conscious.  _ He was probably just tired from the long journey and being wounded, _ the tielfing reasoned with himself. Amnon made a mental note to check on his friend more frequently. They pushed on, their steeds growing close to the familiar cobble path that was finally starting to show, but Amnon’s thoughts were cast away from the relief of almost being home to the noise of Carl falling from his horse. Amnon instantly dismounted, leaping from the saddle to his friend. “Carl!” His voice was strained, panicked for the first time in Carl’s memory. The ranger never thought the snow would feel more comfortable than it did at that moment.  _ Was that Amnon calling him? _ Carl couldn’t muster the energy to open his eyes.

The human was pale, his veins carrying a black tint to them. “Carl! You need to stay awake, do you understand me? Come on, we’re almost there you can do a few more minutes can’t you?” The tiefling was desperately trying to calm himself and ease the human’s mind from panic.  _ Amnon doesn’t panic, he needs to calm down.  _ Carl needed to calm him down. 

“A few more minutes?” Came the quiet reply, a small smile following. “I can do a few more minutes for you boss.” Amnon felt his heart drop at his friend's words. “Come on, Maeve will get you all fixed up in no time.” The smaller male used all of his strength to pull up Carl. He cooed to his horse, managing to get the creature to cooperate and allow Carl onto it’s back. Amnon was rushing into the gates of the Keep as quickly as his steed could handle in the snow. The large steed was huffing as Amnon slid off it’s back, yelling for the red haired woman. 

“Maeve!” Amnon’s voice cracked from the stress as he tried to help his closest friend off the horse as smoothly as possible. Lane’s head popped out of the stables as she calmly walked over, sidetracked. 

“Maeve is grabbing some cloths from the kitchen sir-” The sight of her boss in a state of distress and the ranger in the disheveled state he was in spurred Lane into action. She took Carl’s other side, apologising instantly as he let out a pain noise due to the woman brushing against his wound. Amnon couldn’t find it in himself to speak except mumbling to bring Carl to the medical wing. 

_ How had he not noticed Carl’s health slipping so quickly? Why hadn’t Carl said anything? _ His thoughts were interrupted by Maeve as she saw the three heading towards the medical wing. She quickly moved to make things comfortable for Carl, ordering the two around in a flurry of anxious commands.

Amnon was a mess. 

Amnon’s head was swirling with hypothetical situations. He started to blame himself, not noticing his hands starting to shake uncontrollably. A loud crash alerted the room that Amnon had dropped the pitcher of water Maeve ordered him to get.  _ When did he start shaking so bad? _

His left hand ached, it was hard to move.  _ Was Lane talking to him? When did Wick get in here?  _

“Sir? You should go with Wick, you’re shaking.”  _ He was, wasn’t he? That’s not right? Amnon didn’t fall apart. _ He didn’t fight Wick gently leading him from the room. The much taller Aasimar opened his mouth to speak but Amnon cut him off before a word left his lips. 

“I will be in my study, I need to grab materials. I must have  _ some _ record of that demon. There is no way I don’t.” Wick attempted to speak once more but the tiefling excused himself quickly, his small, sturdy frame still visibly shaking. The dark haired male pressed his mouth in a thin line, unsure whether or not he should follow his lover’s boss.Even though Amnon found Wick a peaceful presence in the constant chaos that was his life it was evident to the aasimar that even he could not help ease Amnon’s anxious mind.

_____

Amnon was an ambitious man, he never let one thing bog him down, but recently with the state that his closest friend was in he found himself consumed in the pages of his writings and many others. The tiefling was commonly found next to Carl’s bed listening to the human male breathing softly. Despite Lane’s best efforts she couldn’t get Amnon to leave Carl’s side for more than an hour or two at a time. Lane did get Amnon to eat, but never succeeded in getting him to sleep properly. Carl would let out a grunt of discomfort from time to time setting his younger friend to high alert, ready to call for Maeve or Lane at a moment's notice. The tiefling had calmed down some since that first night since Carl seemed to be getting better. He was no longer short with everyone who attempted to speak with him; he was returning to normal.

It was the third night that Amnon’s cry of anguish filled the air. Most were resting uneasily, aware of their boss’s irritable behavior and the second in command’s health. Amnon had left Carl’s side once that day, only to bring him food and aid him in eating it. Carl was feeling well enough to speak again and start to joke with his boss once more. The human thought it amusing that Amnon hadn’t brushed his hair in days, allowing it to stick in all directions. 

“You look as if you’ve just been riding for hours on end on the storm coast.” Carl had joked fondly, how he missed the smell of the sea. He always loved water and couldn’t help but feel a deep pang in his heart. He knew that he would never get to see it again but he didn’t have the heart to tell Amnon. He could still remember the kid he found who had just killed the man who caused his curse. Amnon was 19 at the time, small and unsure what life held for him in the future. The tiefling was terrified of Carl and Elizabeth, two unfamiliar figures who had helped the dizzy and weak male to an unfamiliar cabin. 

Amnon refused to sleep in the cabin with the couple and Carl’s father, he had insisted weakly to stay apart from them. Amnon took shelter in the barn that night to avoid any human contact. Carl had brought the boy a warm dinner that night, his presence calm and patient, the exact opposite of the rough and tumble male’s typical attitude towards everything. Amnon hesitated before accepting anything but the words that Carl spoke won the tiefling over. Amnon could still remember the gentle look on Carl’s face as he softly spoke with honesty with every word

“I will leave a light on if you get cold.” The large golden orbs looked up to the human surprised. Carl had softly smiled and doubled down on his offer. “I will leave the light on for however long it takes.”

  
  


“Amnon?” The purple tiefling’s ears twitched in response to Carl’s voice slowly breaking the silence. 

“Yes my friend?” Came the purple haired male’s response as he flipped through yet another old book about rare demons. Carl wished he could muster the energy to fully sit up but he couldn’t find it in himself. He’d been fighting for so long against his entire body burning from inside out. 

“Did Liz and Dad ever get back to you?” His voice was soft, hope caused a small lump to build in his throat. Amnon’s eyes slowly drifted up as he nodded. 

“They did. Mitchell was rather close by due to a mission and will be arriving shortly before your wife and child. They’re a few days out by now. I suppose they’re reaching Boatwright as we speak.” Carl smiled gently to himself, seeming to sink further into the bed. This concerned Amnon, the blonde had been restless up to this point, anxious to get out and start doing things again. “Carl? Is everything okay?” The tiefling straightened up slightly.

“Yeah, just tired is all…” The amount of weight that had been resting on Carl’s shoulders since he was a young man was finally being lifted. It didn’t feel like a crashing ocean anymore but gentle waves coaxing him into a peaceful slumber. 

“Carl?” Amnon was moving to stand and look at Carl. 

“Boss?” The tiefling gently laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, dread building in the pit of his stomach. Carl had spoken to Wick many times when Amnon was ushered away about what would happen to him after death. He wasn’t scared anymore, he knew he would see his closest friend again after everything. He hoped he could walk along Aaos’s side when everything came to an end. “Will you leave a light on for me?” Carl could feel himself start to drift off, he was so very tired. He’d been fighting for so long, the burning was starting to become a pleasant warmth. 

“Of course, anything for you.” Amnon gently smiled, it wasn’t forced. Carl’s eyes gently slid shut. Amnon felt so many emotions building in his chest that he couldn’t comprehend what to do with them. It felt as if his throat was tightening painfully and his heart was being crushed. When the human’s chest gently fell with a soft exhale and didn’t raise, Amnon felt panic flood his veins. He waited. 

One. 

Two. 

Three. 

Four. 

Breath-. 

Five. 

Six. 

Seven. 

Eight.

Don’t leave- 

Nine.

Ten.

Carl’s chest didn’t rise again.

He was gone. 

His body was unmoving, never to move again. Carl wouldn’t be there to force Amnon to smile when he was in a bad mood. Carl wouldn’t be there to witness Amnon grow as a person. Carl wouldn’t be there to brighten his day anymore.  _ Carl wouldn’t be there anymore. _

Amnon could do nothing. He was paralized. The sorcerer opened his mouth to muster out Carl’s name but nothing escaped. Everything was pushing again Amnon until the only thing he could do was let out a soul shattering cry of anguish and latch onto the body of his lost friend. 

Amnon was a quiet man, rarely raising his voice, but his cry carried through the halls of the keep. It was filled with undeniable loss of the highest caliber. It spurred Lane and her two lover’s into action, heading to the medical wing. The once proud man was on his knees, clutching Carl’s unmoving body to his chest. His frame was shaking, raking with each breath as he sobbed; each noise that came from him was laced with anguish, it was a deep seeded pain that would not be easily forgotten. Carl meant everything to Amnon, he was his savior, his friend, his brother, and his right hand man. They were supposed to be there for eachother and Amnon failed him. Amnon didn’t notice Carl  _ dying  _ in front of him. 

These thoughts caused another anguished cry, muffled by the larger man’s neck. Lane came sliding around the corner, her half orc lover directly behind her, fumbling over himself to stop. The human woman took no time to notice the state of the tiefling and his right hand man, rushing to the tieflings broken form. He wouldn’t look up, his golden eyes shut tight, his grip tightening on friend. 

“Amnon.” Lane’s voice came out gently as she slowly ushered his hands away from Carl’s still form. He couldn’t breath, his chest screamed for air but all he could do was sob. How did he not notice? 

“I didn’t notice. He’s gone because I was  _ careless _ .” Amnon’s words were filled with shaky self hatred. He was beyond angry at himself.

Lane found herself speechless; she was trying to find the words that would ease her boss’s racing mind. She gently placed a gentle and supportive hand on the tielfing’s arm. Before she could speak, Llewynn brought the small male into an embrace.The half orc let out calming noises as Amnon broke down yet again, clutching onto Lane’s hand with his own dominant hand and his other holding onto Llewynn.

Carl was gone. 

  
  


______

Days passed, Amnon became a rare sight for anyone. The trio had decided to stick around for a bit due to the impending funeral that would be held that night. Mitchell was arriving with Carl’s wife and daughter and sent word ahead that he would make sure they make it safely there and back. The Ranger’s daughter was about 18 now if Lane had to guess. She had met the girl a few times in her life but the child was still fairly young when Lane did manage to meet her. They would arrive that afternoon, but Lane’s mind was getting Amnon to start coming out of his office.   
He didn’t leave anymore, burying himself in paper work and studies. He dismissed any questions in regards to his health, in favor asking them to fetch him a book from the library. Adonis had convinced him to eat a few times but not sleep, the worry was starting to show through on the usually carefree tiefling. Amnon refused to let anyone else within an arm's reach of him any more. His dogs were the only two who were even allowed near him where they stood watch over their master. Pooka was more aggressive now that Amnon had returned to a heavily guarded state which in turn usually kept away prying souls. Amnon didn’t want to trust someone all over again just to have them ripped away like Carl. 

Maeve wasn’t doing particularly well either, but she was holding up far better than the leader of the seekers. She was holding the Keep together by helping the recruits but it wasn’t the same without Carl’s cheerful taunts. The recruits missed his voice calling out insults whenever they terribly messed up. Llewynn missed the blonde human greeting him cheerfully, usually inviting him to duel or teach him a thing or two about smithing. Carl was always a mess when it came to doing anything new but he always picked it up quickly after a few failed attempts. He was a fast learner, Lane remembered that clearly. Carl was always coming to her banged up when she was on missions with him in the early days of her career with the Seekers. He was always attentive when she spoke about something that was important in first aid past his basic knowledge, he was brilliant. He was always spouting some sort of random fact that he learned from reading or from his journeys in his letters to his spouse and daughter. It pained him greatly to be separated from them so often but they understood that he was needed in the Keep and they were needed in their kingdom. The letters were always written in Carl’s best handwriting which was extremely nice, surprisingly enough. The ranger found the perfect pressure to make the swirling black lines of his writings seem like art rather than just words. Elizabeth always loved reading his writings, she could read the long letters of his adventures with Amnon and the daily life about the Keep for as long as she lived. 

Amnon on the other hand refused to glance at writings from Carl. He saved all of the letters written by his best friend of many, many years but he couldn’t bring himself to read any of them after his passing. He could barely compose himself as he walked down the grand halls of the Seeker’s Keep that he built side by side Carl. Amnon could still remember the argument he and Carl commonly had about Carl being in charge rather than Amnon. The blonde man would always laugh, running his hand through his hair, his eyes distant. Amnon could still hear his response clearly in his head. 

“Amnon, you are the most intelligent person I know, I’m good at protecting. I was raised as a guardian not a leader, you are a leader forged in fire. You’re who this world needs, not me.” The man would always offer his stupid smile to the shorter man as he stopped speaking, Amnon would never forget the man’s smile and how much he did for him. Carl was there since the beginning, he was the only shelter from the storm and now he was gone. 

“Amnon?” The familiar voice of Lane coming through the door snapped Amnon out of his trance. He quickly wiped his bloodshot eyes, fighting off the rising emotions in his chest that pressed uncomfortably against the back of his eyes. He knew it was dangerous for him to push everything down, on multiple occasions he had accidentally set fire to multiple things at once because of shoving his emotions to the side for too long. 

“Come in.” At the sound of Amnon’s raspy voice Lane pushed the door open. She eyed the canines whose heads raised instantly at her entrance. Pooka was a large dog, she knew the damage he could do but his male counterpart, a large pitch black Anatolian, Midas. Who was much more threatening than his wolf hound brother. Lane was weary of the beasts as of late but she knew they wouldn’t harm her, they were good animals. The strawberry blonde’s eyes traveled up to the tiefling who sat at his desk, an unopened letter sitting in front of him. Lane saw the familiar hand writing of Carl, she felt a pit in her stomach as soon as she met her superior’s dull golden eyes. There was no flame to them anymore, all the life that had flickered in them was snuffed out. 

“Is that…?”

“There’s one for you too. There’s one for everyone.” Amnon had to take a slow breath to calm himself. “Every single person in the Keep has one. Llewynn, Wick, Mitchell, Elizabeth, his daughter…” His eyes drifted down to his unopened letter, shifting to grab a small bundle of three letters for Lane and her husbands. 

“Thank you… I…” Lane felt her mouth going dry. Amnon was so docile. He used to carry an air of authority and leadership to him; now he seemed so defeated. “Would you walk with me? I know you don’t want to leave your office but I would like to talk to you.” So he did; Amnon rose from his spot. He was no longer wearing his robes but instead his padded pants and a loose peasant’s shirt. He looked extremely tired, probably from not sleeping properly for days. 

“Lead the way”

_______

Night finally enveloped the Keep, ushering all the Seeker’s and company to join in the courtyard. The high ranking Seeker’s were dressed in uniforms Lane never saw before. They were white with winding gold embroidery everywhere. Carl’s wife was dressed in similar garb to Mitchell, Carl’s father. Mitchell was wearing the uniform of his Ranger’s, Elizabeth joining him. They were shroud in dark greens and browns reflecting the forests across the continent where Carl had grown up.

There were multiple people Lane never met before from around the continent. They were all shapes and sizes ranging from all races. There was a man clad in black leather armor, bearing the seal of Seren. He was a half elf from what Lane could gather, accompanied by another half elf woman and two children. There were multiple unfamiliar rangers there but they all stuck close by Mitchelle and Elizabeth, offering them their silent support through losing one of their own. 

The night was calm much like the aura shared by Carl’s company. Carl wasn’t dressed in the normal attire in which Keeper’s were sent off in, he was dressed in his own armor. He had golden silk ribbons woven around his body in poetic fashion. The same silk ribbons covered his eyes and his mouth gently. Amnon knew Carl would throw a fit about being shoved in one of the stuff Seeker uniforms so he allowed his dearest friend to be sent off in comfort, it was the least he could. The ribbons weren’t woven tightly on the man but instead loose and flowing. 

Seeker funerals were something to behold. There were no touching words shared, only silence. Those cloaked in white and gold were those who set the extremely carefully set up pire into flames. The flames licked against the sky, the lost soldier’s body being allowed to finally rest. The golden silks were enchanted by specifically chosen priests based on the lost one’s beliefs. Carl’s were enchanted by an aasimar who dealt closely with Aaos, when asked Brilla happy to do so. The flames licked at the sky were no longer orange but instead gold. Eventually the flames would die and the company would retreat to the dining hall where they would eat one last meal with the departed. They chose their favorite food and drink, singing songs of their battles until the night died down.

Carl’s was different, his letters were given to every single member of the company. The hall was filled with gentle sniffles and small laughter. The company was filled with a sense of joy, Carl refused to leave them broken-hearted. He wanted their last moments with him to be filled with laughter like it always was before. Carl always had a scheme in mind to cheer anyone up despite their position on the Seeker food chain. He was one of the best and no one would dare argue with that statement. Amnon had left the hall early, the letter tucked against his breast seemed to burn him. He had put it there with the intent of reading it with everyone else but he couldn’t bear to do so. 

Amnon made his way to Carl’s room. His door was locked and Amnon would not go in. It wasn’t his place to go into Carl’s room, that was his wife’s. Amnon gently took the letter from it’s spot of his person, his shaky fingers gently opening it. His eyes wandered the words all written in the familiar black swirling lines. Amnon slid down the door, his chest squeezing painfully as tears streamed down his violet skin. 

  
  


_ Amnon,  _

_ What can I say except you have grown so much from the scared boy I first met so many years. You have grown into a, frankly, terrifying force of nature. You always asked me why I refused to become the leader. It’s simply because I am reckless. I am the guardian, I am the castle walls keeping out the rising waters. You are a leader forged in fire, you have the passion and the strength to back up your beliefs. _

_ Amnon, you are the light in the storm for everyone that has joined the Seeker’s. I am simply the backup that keeps them following you but I’m really not needed for that; you do that yourself. I will never forget the day that you finally decided to speak to me, we were so young then. You were blocked off from the world but you thought me worthy to be your right hand man. I will never forget the day that you decided to let me stay by your side. It started with that one mission to the Storm Coast. You saved my life and you frequently forget that you have.  _

_ I know you’re blaming yourself for what happened, I know you better than you think. You like to think that I can’t read you like an open book. (Yes, I can read. Haha, very funny) You are blaming yourself for not paying attention to my wound as we traveled back home. I know that you haven’t slept properly in days, not like you ever do sleep properly though. Give yourself a break.  _

_ I’m tired Amnon, I’m really tired. I know it feels like the world is crushing you at the moment but look around yourself. You have a whole guild of people who adore you. You’re going to be okay. I know I make it hard to understand that right now but you’re going to be perfectly fine. You are so impossibly strong and this is simply another step you must take.  _

_ You are the leader they need Amnon, remember that. You will guide them to greatness, I know you will. Just remember that when you’re ready I will be here. When it’s time you will be scared, hell, I am scared as I’m writing this. I’m terrified of what’s happening. I’m really tired Boss. I know that it’s going to be fine. It always is with me, right? I always escape with a good scrape or two but it’s always fine. I promise that I’ll be waiting for you when your time comes and we can go back to the way things were. I’ll be watching over you until then just like I always have.  _

_ I’ll always leave the light on, no matter how long I have to wait for you.  _

_ -Carl  _


End file.
